See You Again
by Ominae
Summary: Setsuna gets a surprise visit from a familiar person. The thing is, that particular person had been killed in Operation Fallen Angel. SPOILER: End of Episode 1, Season 2.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - See You Again

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Summary:

Setsuna gets a surprise visit from a familiar person. The thing is, that particular person had been killed in Operation Fallen Angel. SPOILER: End of Episode 1, Season 2.

* * *

Setsuna's Quarters, Ptolemaios 2, Celestial Being's Asteroid Base, somewhere in Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

Setsuna had entered his quarters designated to him by Lasse and Ian after being told that they would leave their asteroid base first thing in the morning.

_At least Lasse and Ian allowed me to sleep in here for the duration of the night._

After the Ptolemaois 2 had docked back at the Celestial Being asteroid base, the crew would have disembarked with Saji being kept in one of the ship's holding cells at the request of Tieria in order to _make him see reality _with his own two eyes. Setsuna decided to stay onboard in order to be already prepared for his next mission.

To recruit Lyle Dylandy, rising Kataron guerrilla, as the next Celestial Being Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos. Despite their objections, they relented and allowed him to do so.

The black-haired man took off his blue jacket and placed on a nearby coat hangar. Next to be removed was his boots, followed by his gloves and belt.

Setsuna marched towards his bed, only wearing his white shirt and pants.

_I wonder how Lyle Dylandy will react when I tell him about his brother's involvement with Celestial Being?_

"Why are you thinking so hard?"

Setsuna was already lying down on his bed when he saw a familiar person in his room.

That _person_ was a brown-haired girl with a red sleeveless shirt, dark green shorts, brown fingerless gloves, white stockings with running shoes on. Her body image appeared to be transparent, indicating that she was a spirit.

"Christina Sierra." Setsuna recognized the _person_, without being in a state of fear.

"Aren't you scared of things like this, Setsuna?" Christina walked towards Setsuna's bed.

"Why should I?" Setsuna challenged Christina's question. "I am a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being after all."

"And I thought that you'd be scared." Christina huffed before she sat down on Setsuna's bed.

"Why are you here?" Setsuna asked. "You don't seem to be the person who'd hold a grudge on the living."

Christina shook her head. "No, I don't."

"I had a feeling."

"Couldn't I come down here just to visit you?" Christina stared at Setsuna, seeing how he has changed for 4 years. "And see how are you?"

Setsuna didn't reply, but chose to lean back on the bed's headboard.

"You've changed, Setsuna." Setsuna felt Christina's right hand when it touched his face. "You look... really handsome."

"I wasn't able to protect you and Lichtendahl back out there." Setsuna told Christina without acknowledging her complement.

_Setsuna..._

"If I only had one more minute with the Gundam, then I could've saved you both. Just like I failed to save Lockon."

Christina smiled and patted his head. "It's alright, Setsuna. It's not your fault."

Setsuna was about to open his mouth when Christina placed her right index finger on his mouth.

"You did your best, Setsuna." The ex-Ptolemaios bridge operator placed her hands over her chest. "And besides, I'm in a better place now."

"Say," Christina wrapped her arms around Setsuna. "don't you need to do something tomorrow?"

"Yes." Setsuna whispered, feeling tired as Christina's arm gently rubbed his back.

"Don't worry Setsuna." Christina watched Setsuna lie down on his back. "I'll watch over you and the others from a safe place."

"And Setsuna?" Setsuna looked at Christina, who leaned her body towards his.

"Good night." She placed a kiss on his right temple and cheek. He watched Christina wave goodbye to him before she disappeared.

"I'll protect you this time, Setsuna."

Setsuna heard Christina's voice for the last time before he pulled the blanket over his body.

"Gundam..." whispered Setsuna, before sleep claimed him for the rest of the night.

THE END

PS - And that ladies and gentlemen, is a Setsuna/Christina fic and I hope it's decent enough at least. You may notice that there are some references taken from my other story Welcome Home, which is a Setsuna/Feldt drama story. I actually don't know how do to do a decent Setsuna/Christina had she been alive, which is why I decided to go with this spiritual route. It seemed easy for me. As usual, feel free to let me know where I need to improve things if applicable.

Well, I guess I better do that Setsuna/Marina story that I got planned for, set after episode 3 and before episode 4.

What's next after this is the due Setsuna/Marina fic after the end of episode 3.


End file.
